


Funeral Goers 葬礼来客

by nectarine803



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarine803/pseuds/nectarine803
Summary: 李永钦的丈夫终于死了。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	Funeral Goers 葬礼来客

**Author's Note:**

> 囧疼双性转，无脑黄色车震骑脸文学。
> 
> BGM: Diet Mountain Dew - Lana Del Rey

李永钦接到来自丈夫秘书的电话时，徐英浩正跨跪在她的腰上，揉着她背上的淤青。她贴在床上的右颊感到手机震动，可是不愿睁眼，哼哼了一声就示意徐英浩继续。直到手机震动了七八遍，徐英浩停下动作，笑道：“你还是接一下好。”李永钦转头瞪了她一眼，泄了气，伸出手在床单褶皱里摸出手机，看见屏幕上闪烁的“秘书一号”，挑了挑眉。一号上次给她打电话还是来问讯她的戒指尺码。除非大事发生，否则这位武士刀一样的大阪女人不会主动联系她。她攥住徐英浩罩在她胸脯上的手，“啧”了一声，按下接听键：  
“您好？”  
“夫人您好，董事长刚刚突发脑梗，现在在公司旁医院接受急救，您需要的话，我可以让司机来接您去见他一面。”  
李永钦倒抽一口气，捏紧了徐英浩的手，回答：“呃，好，麻烦你让司机来顶楼公寓接我吧。”  
“没问题，大概十五分钟后车就会到。那么我就不打扰您了，再见。”  
李永钦看着通话结束的页面愣了一刻，转头睁大眼睛跟徐英浩说：“老头要死了。”徐英浩俯下身，凑到李永钦面前，e呼吸吹动她睫毛：“继承人是你吗？”她点点头，又摇头：“最新一版遗嘱里，公司股份儿子拿15个点，我拿25。” 徐英浩笑了：“那房子呢？”  
“我的。” 李永钦轻吻她的唇角。  
“嗯，那就想想葬礼的事吧。”

葬礼定在一个周五清晨。老头在VIP病房里借着各式各样的化学剂苟延残喘了四五天，李永钦就被唤去见他最后一面。她估摸老头子在死的面前生出了待宰的牛羊一般的恐惧，一见她来就“呃啊呃啊”地大声喘气，两只浑浊的眼睛随时能掉出他的头来。  
他已经被泥土掩埋到喉咙，浑身插着的塑料管是他和“生”唯一的连接线。李永钦没有上前，只隔着层层叠叠的医生、护士还有公司下属盯着他，直到他心电图转为一条长长的横线便转身离开。  
而现在李永钦站在衣帽间里，正盯着一柜子的黑色裙装发愁。徐英浩从后面贴上她的背，手圈着她的腰问：“需要点建议吗？”  
“嗯，穿露背的会不会太过了？”  
“虽然你穿上很好看，但是我怕老头的尸体会从棺材里坐起来。”  
李永钦轻笑一声：“那怎么办好？”  
“你如果想的话，”徐英浩缓缓拥紧她，手指在她胯骨上画圈，“你可以戴着这个去。”说着，徐英浩一只手裹着她的臀，另一只手拿了什么抵在她腿根。  
李永钦包住徐英浩的手，摸出她指间的跳蛋，哼了一声：“你让我塞着这个去把老头埋了？”  
徐英浩不回话，只是轻吻她的颈侧，用脚勾着示意她把腿分开点，一只手依旧圈着她的腰。  
“没看出来你还有这种趣味，啊？”李永钦一边仰进徐英浩怀里，一边逗她道。  
“Tennie难道不喜欢吗？”徐英浩把她的内裤拨到一侧，往她温热的屄上按，简单揉了了几下就把手指伸进去，开始缓慢地抽插。李永钦伸出一只手来撑着衣柜，任徐英浩的手指在她身下动作，嘴唇轻吻她的耳垂。她闭了闭眼，徐英浩的手指进出时已经有了水声，可是还不够：“拿点润滑。”  
徐英浩便抽身回到卧室，李永钦出了一口气，说不上是后悔还是激动，她把自己的内裤褪下，伸手摸到了一把水。徐英浩回来把润滑后的玩具抵在她的屄上，手指撑开阴唇就将跳蛋往内里顶。李永钦被凉得一激灵，抽了一口气，埋怨徐英浩：“你又没给我舔，不能这么着急。”  
徐英浩笑了：“晚些会的。”  
此时跳蛋已经埋在李永钦体内，塑料的冰凉质感让她有点不适，可是心理上的满足让她决心忽略这点不快。徐英浩又往上顶了一两公分，转过李永钦的头勾她的舌头。  
徐英浩离开她的唇：“要走几步试试吗？”  
李永钦点点头，扶着柜子咬着嘴唇迈了几步，走路牵动着跳蛋按压她屄的内壁，她感觉下身愈发得湿。  
“那今天就都这样吧，坚持到葬礼结束就有奖励，怎么样？”  
“一言为定。”

李永钦后悔自己那么简单就答应了徐英浩的要求了。她们隔着老头的墓碑对视，徐英浩冲她眨眨眼，李永钦心说不好，果然：跳蛋被再一次打开，这一次被弹得更深。李永钦咬着牙，从鼻孔里重重出气，狠狠冲着徐英浩翻了个白眼。  
牧师的祷告终于接近尾声，每个音节都好似向主告发李永钦的罪恶，她被皮风衣裹着的身子开始发热，太阳穴上凝出几滴汗。她终于被点名给老头的新坟盖上第一锹土，她夹紧腿根咬紧牙关，在放下铁锹跟牧师点头示意的时候终于红了眼眶。  
剩下的环节她都浑浑噩噩，整个人像是浸在盐水浴里，随着人造海浪的波动浮上浮下，脑子也被搅得一团浆糊，面对别人或是幸灾乐祸或是满含艳羡的话语只能敷衍地笑。她也无暇应付便宜儿子夹枪带棒的话，只能装作不经意地朝自己的车退去。长时间的刺激让她感到了噬骨的空虚和心慌的烦躁，李永钦知道自己离高潮近得发痛，只能让司机把车门打开，然后掩面挥手假装痛哭让司机去陵园外等她。  
她知道徐英浩看到了自己的狼狈模样，这个认知让她瞬时觉得车里的空气都变得稀薄，身体里的跳蛋连接着她和徐英浩，这种被操纵感使她羞耻而悸动。她大口呼吸，身体的每一寸皮肤好像被通了电，嗡鸣着乞求触摸。徐英浩不会希望她自己动手，尽管她已经湿得一塌糊涂，所以她默念着“奖励”来纾解自己，一会儿徐英浩给她的触摸将比她能给自己的好上一万倍。  
笃笃，徐英浩叩响了车窗。李永钦听到声音就一哆嗦，差点下意识潮吹，可是她艰难地辨清车窗外的高个女人，深吸口气推开车门。  
徐英浩还没完全钻进车里，李永钦就迫不及待地攀上她的脖子。徐英浩半搂着她，护着她的头顶上了车关了门，故作惊讶地笑了：“这么着急的吗？”李永钦委屈又着急，脑子里除了让徐英浩摸她这个念头再也装不下别的，只能环着徐英浩的脖子骑在她身上，用嘴唇吻——甚至称不上吻，只是蹭——她的脖颈，用淌水的屄磨蹭徐英浩的大腿。  
“Tennie今天做得很不错，非常棒，所以Tennie想要获得什么奖励呢？”徐英浩回吻着李永钦的肩膀。  
“Tennie想要…想要…你舔我的屄。”李永钦眼里已经有了泪，她努力眨眼看清徐英浩。徐英浩笑了，“只要这个吗？”  
“什…什么都可以，只要你…你快点。”  
“既然Tennie这么诚实，那我不仅可以舔你的屄，也可以操你的屄。好不好？”  
李永钦顾不上回答了，皮风衣在她身上箍住一个烧红的铁笼，她坐在徐英浩大腿上十指颤抖着试图解开自己的腰带，着急得快哭了。徐英浩却好似看不到她的迫切，又追问了一次：“回答我，好不好？”  
“好，好，好，我给你操我的屄，请你操我的屄啊！”李永钦说罢就去含徐英浩的嘴唇，把自己的胸脯和徐英浩的顶在一起，把腿分得更开坐得更低，试图刺激自己半充血的阴蒂。徐英浩和她吻着剥开她的衣物，手捧住她的胸脯揉搓她的乳头，李永钦舒服得战栗。  
徐英浩松开她的舌头，抱起她，让自己的身体躺倒在后座上，从李永钦腿间仰视她说：“可以自己撑着吗？”李永钦费劲地点点头，两手抵住车窗框。跳蛋突然被拔出，她听见一声粘腻的“啵”，耳根发热。突然的空虚让她更加焦急，可还没等她抱怨，徐英浩的嘴就覆上了她的屄，用舌头勾住了她的阴蒂。李永钦倒吸一口气，喘息出声，下身的刺激让她的眼珠翻到后脑勺。她终于从过去几个小时的牢笼中挣开，浑身只能感到欢愉，是最真切最直接的满足，眼泪终于从眼眶里涌出，滑下她脸颊，和汗液一起挂在她下颚，随着她的颤抖而“啪嗒”落在她胸口。

徐英浩吮吸着她的水，把舌头伸到她穴里去，衔着唾液亲吻她被跳蛋震得发麻的内壁。她的舌头很烫也很软，湿湿地在李永钦身上缠绵，令她大腿发颤。徐英浩的鼻子抵着她的阴蒂，李永钦低头一瞧，她的水早顺着徐英浩高挺的鼻梁流到她的颧骨、眼窝，而徐英浩闭着眼吃她，虔诚得仿佛祷告中的修女。她感到自己身子腾得热了起来，心跳乱得让她脸颊发热，不敢发出声音只能啃着自己绷得发白的手指节，一声比一声重得出气，两眼不敢再看徐英浩明艳的脸和沟壑分明的唇。  
她看向窗外，远远瞥见自己年迈丈夫的崭新墓碑。碑上还放着老头穿着西装的照片，斑驳而皱紧的眉毛间露出锋利的眼神，把她钉在这一瞬：她在她早已冰冷的丈夫送给她的车上被她灼热的爱人含着。  
徐英浩察觉到她的走神，含住她的阴蒂猛地一吸，李永钦就腰眼发软垂头看她。徐英浩和她四目相对，两人脸上都有津津水光。她看着徐英浩抬一只手钳住她的大腿，另外一只手分出手指探进她刚被舔过的穴里，还用掌根的肉磨蹭她发烫的阴蒂和阴唇。李永钦的穴吸着徐英浩的手指：她的手指比一般女人大了许多，关节纤细指腹柔软，摸索到李永钦的敏感点就开始猛烈抽插，只顶那处。整根手指都没进穴内，掌根在她的阴蒂上碾过。李永钦呼吸急促，忍不住想夹紧双腿，让徐英浩手指埋得更深。  
“快，快，快到了…”李永钦不觉染上了哀求的痴态，也顾不得怕被听到，带着哭腔求徐英浩。徐英浩便重新含上李永钦的阴蒂，用舌头裹着又弹又舔，整只手恨不得埋进她穴缝里，操着她的敏感点。李永钦终于不由自主地抽搐，光着的脚心都开始痉挛，整个人颤抖着潮吹，一股一股地喷了徐英浩一脸。她只吐得出来含混的音节，双股战战，把头埋进胳膊里，嗯嗯啊啊地看着徐英浩把她的屄从内而外又舔舐一遍，浑浊的淫水被徐英浩玫红的舌卷进嘴里。她被吻、被吸，现在又被吞咽，整个人都软了，只能放任徐英浩把她抬起，坐起身把她揽到自己大腿上。徐英浩被外套裹着的胸脯紧贴她赤裸的背，刚从她腿间离开的手又开始揉她上下起伏的胸和汗淋淋的腹。她两腿无力，合不起来，分开搭在徐英浩两腿上，也无力说话，整个人瘫软着靠着徐英浩，偏头和她交换了一个炙热而潮湿的吻。


End file.
